


We will weather the storm together

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, as all my favorite fics have spawned from that hellscape, i literally don't know what else to tag this with, no one judge meeeeeeee, this is basically a brainchild that wouldn't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: (I ENTIRELY BLAME TUMBLR IM GROSS I KNOW DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)In which Virgil has a weak bladder and has several accidents. idk. read the tags y'all.........I'm sorry.





	We will weather the storm together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/gifts), [GhostlyGhoulies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/gifts).



> LISTEN Y'ALL.
> 
> This is something that went between me and El, and then me and Bunny, which spawned an art, which spawned an idea, which spawned... well this. It's basically a human AND a college AU????????? I don't even know.
> 
> WARNINGS: Wetting, bedwetting, embarrassment, my terrible writing. Some mild teasing. I think that's it????? If I missed something lemme know and enjoy??????

0.

It had always happened, truth be told. Virgil just had a weak bladder, and emotional stress tended to bring about an accident. Or rather, several accidents. No one was very nice about it, Especially as he got older, and the kids at school had all called him names. It seemed to be a never-ending cycle, hence why he eventually ended up dropping out of college and living alone.

 

After he got evicted and moved in with Patton (the one person who still kept in contact with him, made sure he was doing what needed to be done, taking his meds, etc) and his friends... things changed. He was around Roman and Logan and Patton (And Patton’s brother Thomas on occasion) which, while better for his anxiety and depression, was just as terrifying. They didn’t know. They COULDN’T know. Which just made him more antsy which made it so much worse and the cycle really didn’t feel like it would ever end.

1.

Patton, bless him, was the first to put two and two together. Virgil had just had a really tough day and Roman had been annoying him and it was late. Too late for any of them to be awake of their own volition. So maybe Patton was fighting some feelings. Which was how he found Virgil, sobbing in the kitchen and standing in a puddle, his boxers and the hem of his hoodie soaked and illuminated only by the light from the fridge.

 

“Oh Virgil,” Patton murmured and Virgil looked up at him like a deer in headlights.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so s-s-sorry and i-it won’t!” Virgil tried to stammer through the apology, but the tears were too much and the sobs overtook him and then Patton was holding him, and he clung on for dear life.

 

“Shhhh, it’s okay Virgil,” Patton murmured. “It’s just an accident. They happen.”

 

“Th-they h-happen so m-much!” Virgil cried. Patton made a sad sort of noise. “Th-the others, before here w-would make fun of m-me.”

 

“Well, I promise that won’t happen around here,” Patton said with authority. “Not as long as I exist. Now come on. You shower, I’ll clean. It’ll be like nothing ever happened.” Virgil wiped roughly at his face, nodding.

 

2.

It wasn’t at night this time. No, that would mean he could hide this, deal with it on his own, or at the very least with Patton (who made him swear to come get him if needed help with…. That ever again. He was working on trusting, and Patton was a good place to start).

 

This time was in the hall, and Logan, God love him, just wouldn’t SHUT UP. He kept going on and on and ON about how they all needed to function more in sync to get things done around the house. They needed to get to know each other and, well, Virgil was here, so he needed to be included and the thought just… was too much. If they got to know him they would realize how stupid and weak he was and he was already on his way to the bathroom and then he gasped and it started and it just… wouldn’t stop. Logan let out a small gasp and Virgil flinched, fearing he was going to get it. Names, pinches, something, anything. But instead a gentle hand ended up on his shoulder.

 

“I… apologize,” Logan said softly. “I had no idea you were on your way to the restroom. But why did you not speak up?”

 

“D-didn’t want to be r-rude,” Virgil sniffled, still not looking at the smarter side. “W-was told-”

 

“Ah, so it’s that,” Logan said softly. “Virgil, it is never rude to interrupt when it comes to taking care of yourself or what you need. Please try to remember that in the future. Now come, you can shower and I shall clean up and bring you clothes. Erm, bring you clean clothes and set them on the counter, and-” Virgil just let Logan’s words wash over him, letting the logical one take charge. He wasn’t in trouble. That was all that mattered.

3.

Roman was loud, boistrus, and downright annoying sometimes. Virgil had taken to wearing his headphones around him most of the time. After Roman had failed his third math test (God only knew why he was attempting to take Statistics, be the lead in the college production of Hamlet AND attempt to work 25 hours a week at the same time), he had been particularly snappy. Then again it was hard to tell what was just Roman being Roman versus grumpy Roman. Or maybe there was. Virgil didn’t care to figure it out, because that meant a fight and that was just…. No. so much no was involved in that and quite frankly, Virgil had better things to do than worry about the woes of the assistant-assistant manager of Forever 21.

 

But naturally, Roman decided to go off on a tangent over Sunday breakfast and really, if it had been another time Virgil probably wouldn’t have bolted. But three cups of coffee and two hours of conversation was just… too much and then Roman just wouldn’t shut up and he didn’t want to be rude but if he didn’t go now he would have a bigger problem and he still wasn’t sure he would make it but-

 

“Hey!” Roman shouted, watching Virgil dash out of his seat and around the corner, thus interrupting the climax of his story about ALMOST kissing Ophelia. Patton and Logan shared a look, glanced at the empty seat, and shrugged. “What?! You two aren’t even going to go after him?”

 

“Roman, it’s a rarity that the three of us are all off to do Sunday Brunch and besides, Virgil has been under some stress lately,” Logan explained. Roman crossed his arms with a huff, standing up to go after Virgil himself. One way or another he was going to get answers as to why he was so secretive! It wasn’t like any of them would bite and quite honestly there was no good reason for him to be so damn jumpy all the time!

 

But as he rounded the corner and found his friend standing in an ever-growing puddle, tears rolling down his cheeks, the words died on Roman’s lips.

 

“Oh Virgil,” He murmured softly.

 

“I’m Sorry! I’m sorry it won’t happen again and I didn’t m-mean to and-” The words were cut off by Roman enveloping him into a hug, his clean clothes be damned.

 

“It’s alright Virgil,” He assured the tiny one. “Accidents happen. Is this perhaps why you’ve been rather edgy as of late?”

 

Virgil nodded miserably against Roman’s chest. “S-stress makes em w-worse an’ with everything lately it’s just been so MUCH!”

 

“Shh, I know love and you’re doing amazing at holding it all together, and so brave,” Roman praised. He tilted Virgil’s head up, wiping away the Emo one's tears with his thumb. “Come now, no more tears. Let’s get you in a shower, and I shall clean the hallway, alright?”

 

“B-but-”

 

“That wasn’t a question Virgil,” Roman said, gently but firmly leading the poor wet thing to the bathroom. Virgil wiped softly at his face, his nose. If Roman- Drama queen, gayer than a rainbow, and overachiever Roman- could be nice about it all… maybe he was in a good place.

 

4.

Thomas had been in World Lit with Virgil and Roman (the one class Virgil actually dragged himself out of bed to go to; the teacher and the material were both engaging and fascinating). Thomas was aware that Virgil was a bit of a loner, and had been the other person hounding him about self care (even if it was annoying; between Thomas and Patton, Virgil had been something resembling a functioning human for a bit after he dropped out of college and life for about three weeks). there was still something he knew he was missing though. He didn’t want to push, but he also wanted to make sure he was making Virgil comfy, wanted to make sure he was alright.

 

Virgil, meanwhile, really was trying to open up but… the fear still niggled at the back of his brain. He didn’t want to be a burden. He didn’t want to make Thomas mad and really, really didn’t want Thomas to hate him. He’d been told no one would ever want to be around him and, well, for a while he had believed it. Thomas and Patton though… they were patient. Proved all the people who were so mean to him, wrong.

 

That didn’t mean Thomas knew EVERYTHING, even if he was Patton’s brother.

 

And wouldn’t you know, it came to a head over something so trivial; the end of a Mario WiiU level, of all things. It was game night and Thomas had been a very gracious host, and offered Virgil Coke after Coke, until he was squirming constantly but they were ALMOST DONE. He just had to put the last block by the top of the flag and make sure Patton didn’t die (He really wasn’t any good but he played along, and Virgil made sure he had a good time). And then the level ended and Virgil stood up, frantically glancing around when it hit him;  _ he didn’t know where the bathroom was. _

 

“Virgil?” Roman asked and then he squeaked, frantically glancing around as he basically potty danced in place, the words seeming to get lost between his brain and his mouth when he realized the stairs and he moved to try and get to them but then he felt the familiar warmth begin to spread, down his legs, a familiar sound of liquid hitting carpet and saturating it. Shame ate him alive and he lowered his head, fearing the worst as he heard Thomas gasp.

 

“I’m sorry!” The words flew out of his mouth and then he was shaking, fear eating him with the shame. But instead he felt Patton’s soft hug surround him. “We’re working through some things,” Patton explained softly. 

 

Logan moved to place a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Indeed, momentary bouts of stress-related enuresis is a common occurrence for Virgil, and I imagine the four cans of Coca Cola didn’t help.”

 

“Not helping, teach,” Roman piped up, moving to hug on Patton and Virgil both. He gave Thomas a leveling glare, warning him silently that there would be consequences if he so much as let a single negative word pass his lips.

 

Thomas nodded, getting on eye level with Virgil (which admittedly didn’t take much, since there were mere inches between the two of them). “You’re okay Virgil,” Thomas said resolutely. “It’s not the end of the world, and you’re never going to be in trouble for something like this, okay?” Virgil nodded, trying to breathe deeply.

 

“You sure you aren’t mad at me for ruining things?” Virgil asked softly.

 

“Oh Virgil you didn’t ruin anything,” Thomas assured his friend. “I know sometimes it’s hard to remember, especially when people are mean to you for a long time. But you can’t help it, and it's not your fault. And besides, most everything can be cleaned. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and then we can take it easy, alright? OH! I bought some new lavender soap you can try!” Thomas squealed. Truth be told, it soothed something in Virgil, knowing he was… he would be okay. 

 

* * * *

 

Thomas had loaned him some of his softest pajamas, the cringey pile of wet fabric having vanished. Virgil really didn’t deserve this level of kindness. No one even mentioned it when he shyly reappeared in the living room, a noticeable scent of baking soda and febreeze in the living room. The video games had been put away and singing and dancing animals adorned the TV screen and Virgil felt… peaceful. He settled in beside Patton on the couch. He let Patton play with his hair while he watched Winnie The Pooh sing and dance along. And it was… good.

 

5.

So… everyone knew. Mostly. Or they at least knew it was a thing that happened during the day. Logan and Patton were helpful, reminded him to breathe, take breaks, all the good stuff. And if something happened, no one was ever mad. That was so foreign, so strange after so long. Roman was even nice and, if he did snicker, it was quickly followed with an apology and a hug and then they all just… moved on.

 

So daytime was manageable, to some degree. But sleeping? That was its own beast. He supposed it just came with the territory, but that didn’t make it any easier. It did put them ahead on laundry most of the time though. So there was that.

 

And, well, he probably should’ve asked for help but still, old habits dying hard and such. So when he was roped into a movie marathon in Roman’s room (and the promise of it not being SOLEY Disney movies), he was loathe to turn it down. It had been a particularly grueling day and had, well, resulted in a few mad dashes and maybe one or two changes of clothes. But the others were nice enough, and they assured him that a night of relaxing and watching TV and lounging about on Roman’s enormous bed and/or the sofa of dreams (as Roman had put it) was just what the doctor (or Logan) ordered.

 

But the worry still niggled in the back of his mind. What if he fell asleep? What if it happened? What if he fell asleep and it didn’t happen but he woke up and it was about to and-

 

“Virgil? You okay kiddo?” Patton asked softly. Patton, God love him, was always soft spoken around Virgil.

 

“I-I’m fine. Just ah, nervous,” He admitted. It wasn’t an outright lie anyways.

 

“Come sit down then! There are more than enough pillows!” Roman encouraged, ushering the two into his room and yeah, more than enough seemed almost an understatement. Then again, it was Roman; Grandiose and excess was practically his MO. So Virgil stayed, curled up on the couch (“of dreams!” Roman eagerly added), until he felt very sleepy and had two strong sets of hands helping him up and really, he was too sleepy to notice it wasn’t his bed but rather Roman’s. But it was so God damn SOFT and there were lots of blankets and he had people on either side of him, to protecc and attacc. So maybe… maybe a little bit of sleeping wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

* * * *

 

Wrong, oh so very wrong.

 

“Who the fuck was drinking in MY bed?!” Roman all but screamed, earning him three groans. Virgil, as soon as he was awake enough, realized what had happened and oh FUCK why were they all in the same God damn bed?! His breathing quickened, and he tried his hardest to pretend he was still asleep, not on the verge (lol) of a panic attack, that this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up any second alone, in his own bed.

 

“Virg? Virgil wake up,” Patton murmured, rubbing his back. Virgil let out a small whine, a few tears running down his cheeks as he hid his face under the first pillow his hand landed on.

 

“Come now Virgil, it’s alright. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Logan tried. He wasn’t good at comfort, but he made an effort, which counted for something. “Lots of people experience an episode or two of nocturnal enuresis.”

 

“You would know the science-y name for bedwetting,” Roman scoffed and Virgil, in all honesty, was comforted by the remark. He sat up, cringing at how wet he was, how wet the bed was, and how everyone’s pajamas seemed to have been a small casualty.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” He whispered, not daring to look his friends in the eyes.

 

“Like Logan said, it does happen sometimes,” Roman said. “I’m guessing this ah, happens quite a bit?”

 

Virgil’s cheeks heated, but he nodded nonetheless. The three others shared a look, before Patton helped Virgil up, promising him it would be okay and to just shower, relax, it would all be alright and then they could talk or just cuddle and that he was not going to be sleeping on his own and that they would all wash and it would be okay and for once, Virgil half-way believed that.

6.

_ It wasn’t fair. He was sure it was Patton but… it wasn’t. He didn’t know why it wasn’t Patton, he just knew. Logan was being gagged by his own hand and quite honestly Thomas was freaking out as much externally as Virgil was internally. And then Dee popped out, except it wasn’t the Dee he knew; no, this one was different. He still had the scar on his chin, but half of his face looked like a snake. Kind of fitting, given the circumstances. Where was Patton? WHERE WAS HE? _

 

_ “He’s gone,” Dee said, laughing maniacally. Thomas began to freak and for half of a second Virgil did too. And Then it turned out that Dee was just sitting on him???? What????? But the relief flooded through him, all the way… through.. Him… oh fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck not that. Not his stupid semi-incontinent ass being it’s stupid semi-incontinent self. _

 

_ “Nice going Virgil, or should I say potty-pants,” Dee laughed. And then Roman was. And then Thomas, and Logan, and… and Patton and it was… it was... _

 

* * * *

 

Virgil woke with a gasp, tears in his eyes and he didn’t even care how wet he was. He didn’t care that he was a gross, pissy mess. All that mattered was that Patton was there. That Patton was there and real and very much NOT gone. He was in the hall, running down towards the door to Patton’s room. He was knocking before he could think and suddenly everything came crashing down onto him, and the tears began to roll down his cheeks. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t.

 

* * * *

 

Patton stirred. He knew something was off, and it took him a minute to figure out it was the frantic pounding of someone at his bedroom door. He fumbled around, shoving his glasses onto his face and stumbling to the door, opening it to see… a very wet and crying Virgil.

 

“Virg?” He said softly.

 

“Patton!” He sobbed, clinging to his friend in his half-asleep terror. Patton wrapped his arms around his friend. The fact that his clothes were now wet and that Virgil was sobbing into his shirt didn’t matter. His friend needed comfort, so he would give it to him. Through sobs Patton pieced together that Virgil had a dream that Patton was impersonated by Dee, Virgil’s best friend since childhood. Except his face was half snake, and that Patton eventually showed up, but Dee was mean. Very mean. 

 

“A-and I woke up and i was alone a-and I j-just hadta.. To make sure it wasn’t real,” Virgil finally sniffled, his sobs slowing down to just hiccups and tears. The pair had made their way to the bed, Virgil sitting in Patton’s lap (if only to preserve the bedsheets). It was at this point that reality finally caught up with him and he began to squirm as his face heated up, trying to get off of Patton.

 

“Virgil stop, I don’t care,” Patton said firmly. “I wash, you wash. What matters to me is that you’re okay.”

 

Virgil wiped roughly at his face. “I-I’m sorry,” was all he could come up with.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo,” Patton assured him. “I told you to come to me if you needed help. I meant it. But you have to talk to me, and tell me what you need now, okay?” The smaller of the pair nodded, cringing at their wet clothes.

 

“Shower,” Virgil answered in a tiny voice. “A-and my bed. And…” He paused, biting his lip as if he expected to be rebuked.

 

“Go on,” Patton encouraged.

 

“And I don’t want to be alone,” Virgil whispered. Patton had a feeling that was coming.

 

“Can do chief. Now you run along and shower, I’ll get the laundry and you can sleep with me the rest of the night, deal?”

 

“B-but-”

 

“And if it happens again, we can deal with it,” Patton promised. “I… I’m not good at this and maybe now isn’t the right time, but… I care about you virgil. A lot. More than I probably should and maybe as more than a friend or a roommate.”

 

Virgil smiled. “Me too,” He whispered. “Shower?”

 

Patton beamed. “Shower.”

 

* * * *

 

So they cleaned up. They went back to Patton’s room. And Virgil… relaxed/. For the first time since he was a small child, he felt… secure. He may not have everything put together. But he had good friends, he was working on his mental health, and he was working. But perhaps above all else, no one hated him. No one had made fun of him no matter how many times he made a mess or a fool of himself and… and Patton was okay with him, just as he was. Things weren’t perfect but… they were okay. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want more or something else I'm always open to ideas or suggestions. no promises tho. Love you and thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


End file.
